


I Want To Try That

by mcrnspn



Series: Assorted Cockles Smut [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Autofellatio, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cockles, Coming In Pants, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nip/Tuck - Freeform, Oral Sex, POV Jensen Ackles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Yoga master Misha, cockles smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrnspn/pseuds/mcrnspn
Summary: Jensen has been watching TV, and he has questions.





	I Want To Try That

  
"So, I checked out some of your previous work over the weekend" Jensen said with a shy smile. Misha looked up, "Oh yeah? Which of my masterpieces did you watch?".  
  
Jensen knew he was blushing but he couldn't help it, he had a question to ask his friend, and he really wanted to know the answer. "I rewatched your episodes of 24, and Stonehenge Apocalypse. What the fuck was that, anyway?" he laughed.  
  
"I'll have you know that Stonehenge Apocalypse is a cult classic", Misha retorted, trying to look offended by Jensen's teasing.  
  
Somehow Jensen felt his cheeks getting redder. "And I...um...I saw Nip/Tuck too" he blurted out, looking away from Misha, trying, and failing to appear casual. He heard his friend chuckle. "Mhmm, and did you enjoy it?" Misha asked, though Jensen was quite certain Misha already knew what was coming.  
  
"Yeah, it was...great..." Jensen stammered.  
  
"And?" Misha prompted, knowing his friend had something he wanted to say.  
  
"So, I had to wonder...er..." He was stammering again. He really needed to get a grip, he thought to himself. "Yes, I can still do it". Thank Chuck Misha seemed to be a a mind reader. Jensen swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, then closed it again. He just stared at Misha, not sure what he wanted to say next, but certain he wanted to keep the conversation going. "What?" Misha grinned at him, apparently knowing exactly where Jensen was trying to go with this. Jensen swallowed again, summoned up all his courage, "Prove it".  
  
Next thing Jensen knew Misha was upright, undoing his jeans. "I can't stretch or bend in these" he explained, smirking.  
  
So there was Jensen, in Misha's living room, watching as his pantsless friend got down on the floor and folded himself into the plough position. "Wow! That looks painful. You're so folded up it almost looks like you could actually suck your dick for real" Jensen observed.  
  
Misha laughed "Well yeah, I can." He rolled out of the position and sat cross-legged on the floor, looking up at Jensen. Jensen kneeled down about six feet away, facing Misha. "Show me" he said, with more bravado than he felt. Had he really just said that?  
  
Misha was staring at him. "Show you? Show you how I suck my dick?". Jensen was sure he was being teased. "Yeah. I don't think it was possible. So show me."  
  
  
Jensen held his breath as Misha pulled off his tshirt and underwear, and assumed the position once again. He watched in amazement as Misha manoeuvred himself til he was as comfortable as he could be while folded up like that, as Misha leaned slightly onto one shoulder to allow his other hand to guide his dick into his own mouth. Jensen stared, hardly daring to breathe or blink, listening to the wet sounds as Misha got some suction and a rhythm going.  
  
He could see his friend's dick was hardening from the attention, and wasn't overly surprised to realise that the incredible sight was having a similar effect on him too. "Oh my fucking God" he breathed, shuffling closer on his knees, close enough to see Misha's eyes close in pleasure, "that's amazing! Do you do that often?" Misha made a noise in his throat that definitely sounded like agreement. "Do you come in your mouth?" Misha managed a half nod. "Holy fuck, Mish". Jensen leaned in so close he could smell Misha's arousal. He watched, mesmerised as Misha sucked harder, making breathy little moans in the back of his throat, eyes fluttering closed. "I really want to try that".  
  
Misha, rather reluctantly, let go of his swollen cock, and looked upside down at Jensen, smiling indulgently. "I don't think you have the flexibility to suck your own dick, Jen." Jensen shook his head. "That's not what I meant" he whispered, "I want to try yours. Please."  
  
  
Misha had stood, and was looking down at Jensen who was still kneeling on the floor, face flushed with arousal and embarrassment, hard and increasingly desperate for Misha to acknowledge what he'd just said. Jensen was staring at Misha's still hard, wet cock, only a few inches away from him. He didn't think he'd ever wanted anything as much as he wanted to find out what it would feel like on his tongue, pushing into his throat, what it would taste like, would he like it? He was pretty sure he would. Was he going to be permitted the chance to find out?  
  
Misha took a couple of steps closer to him, and placed his hand on the side of Jensen's face, tilting it up to look at him.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Misha questioned him, in a low voice, as if afraid of startling him. Jensen looked him straight in the eyes and nodded firmly. "God, yes! Please?"  
  
Misha's thumb brushed his bottom lip and pulled gently, opening Jensen's mouth. His other hand came up and gave his cock a couple of strokes, before he pulled Jensen toward him and rubbed the head on Jensen's full bottom lip. Jensen instinctively flicked out his tongue, needing to taste Misha. A sharp intake of breath had his eyes flitting up to Misha's face, noting his half closed eyes and pink cheeks. Jensen decided to take that as consent and placing both hands on Misha's hips pulled him in.  
  
It was like nothing he'd felt before. Misha's cock was hard, solid, but the skin was soft like silk. It was heavy on his tongue as he slipped back and forward again, taking in more this time. He gave a gentle suck, drawing a moan from Misha's throat. Feeling confident he was doing a good job he sucked a bit harder, moved back and forward a little faster, started moving his tongue, paying attention to the areas he knew from his own experiences were the most sensitive. This was a blow job he'd be thrilled to be receiving, but was just as thrilled somehow to be giving it. The heavy breathing, the whiny moans, and the hand that had moved to his hair and was now gripping and pulling, told him Misha was enjoying this as much as he was. He let go of Misha's perfect hips, one hand moving between Misha's legs to cup and roll his balls, the other finding its way between his own legs, where he was as hard as he had ever been in his life, pressing for a little relief. Misha used the hand in his hair to hold him still while he thrust in and out of Jensen's wet lips, getting faster, more erratic. Jensen lifted his lashes and saw the muscles in Misha's stomach contracting, further up his chest was now flushed as pink as his cheeks, and the noises he was making! They were the sexiest noises Jensen had ever heard in his life, breathy moans, muttered blasphemies and expletives, a few times he thought he heard his own name. Jensen relaxed his jaw, sucked in his cheeks and Misha got the message. Harder and faster Misha thrust into him, fucking his face, pulling his hair so hard it should have hurt, but it only made Jensen moan, the vibrations from which drew a "Fuck!!" from Misha.  
  
Jensen squeezed himself through his jeans. He'd never, ever been this turned on, and no one was even touching him. He moaned again, and that was it, Misha couldn't take any more. Jensen heard him stutter "Fuck...oh fuck...Jen...I'm...I'm gonna...oh FUCK!" and Misha pulled back and Jensen felt a hot splash on his lips and chin. He dove forward and sucked Misha back into his mouth, eliciting a howl from Misha as Jensen felt the cock in his mouth twitch and throb and spurt onto the back of his tongue. Jensen pressed his hand hard into his own crotch and squeezed, realising suddenly that he was coming too, twitching and pulsing in his jeans, flooding his underwear as Misha was flooding his mouth. His mind went blank, he couldn't think about anything but the indescribable pleasure he was feeling. He was breathing hard through his nose, loathe to let go of Misha, who now was pulling back, saying "Jen, stop, it's too much" laughing, giggling almost, pulling Jensen off his sensitive dick. Jensen let him go, swallowed, and took a deep breath. "Holy shit."  
  
"Holy shit indeed!" grinned Misha "I need to sit down, my legs have stopped working." He flopped into a chair and gazed softly down at Jensen. "How are you doing?"  
  
Jensen knee walked over to Misha, dropping his forehead onto Misha's bare knee. "I'm really, really good" Jensen smiled "but I really need a shower, I've got a bit of a situation going on over here" and as he lifted his hand away from his crotch Misha saw the wet patch on his jeans.  
  
"Looks like I'm a little too late to return the favour" Misha joked with a pout, "next time?"  
  
Jensen beamed at him, elated at the prospect of doing this again. "Next time."


End file.
